The invention relates to call processing and particularly to making and answering calls by means of an IP (Internet Protocol) apparatus.
The VoIP (Voice of IP) technology refers to the transmission of voice communication in the form of data packets over an IP network. Previously known is a VoIP solution in which the user has separate VoIP terminal software in his personal computer, by means of which he can make and receive calls. In such a case, the software must be installed in the user's computer. Further, the user must configure certain network settings in his terminal, such as the gateways to be used, sub-networks and gatekeepers, before the software can be used. The VoIP program must be started every time the user wishes to make or receive calls.
A problem with the above-described solution is its complexity and the required installation and configuration measures. Furthermore, it is not user-friendly that separate software must be started every time when calls are processed.